A liquid discharge device is provided which supplies liquid to a liquid discharge head having a nozzle from a liquid tank and discharges the liquid from the nozzle. The liquid discharge device is a circulation type liquid discharge device that circulates the liquid between the liquid tank and the liquid discharge head. In order to prevent reduction in the liquid discharge performance in this kind of the liquid discharge device, at the time a liquid discharge signal is detected and the discharge of the liquid is carried out, the liquid is supplied to increase and adjust the pressure.